Team Drag
by AnnieVH
Summary: Sherlock asks the girls  and John  an uncomfortable request.


Title: Team Drag  
>Author: AnnieVH<br>Summary: Sherlock makes the girls (and John) an uncomfortable request.  
>Rating: PG<br>Genre: humor  
>Characters or Pairing: Sherlock, John, Sarah, Sally, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, JohnSarah  
>Prompts: my entry thegameison_sh challenge "undercover". I had also prompted this idea on the kink meme a while back.<br>Warning: none.  
>Spoilers: none.<br>Disclaimer: don't own, just borrow.

Sally's first response was a very loud "No!" and a step back, because the thought of helping Sherlock change gender managed to be scary and outrageous at the same time.

He wouldn't take no for an answer, though, "Why not? You need an inside woman and Lestrade won't let me use any of you!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna help you become a woman!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's awkward!"

Sherlock dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "I used to do it all the time when I was a kid!"

"Oh, well, that makes it less bizarre," said Sally, still keeping a safe distance from the man with mad ideas.

"You mean like playing dress up?" Mrs. Hudson giggled. "That is so adorable!"

Sherlock looked at her as if she had offended him deeply.

"I was Lady Macbeth twice in school productions," Sherlock said, a bit too proudly. "But then my voice thickened and they pushed me to male roles."

From the corner of the room, John laughed. "I have to ask Mycroft for pictures."

"By the way, I'll need to reach a higher pitch. Any suggestions?"

"You could try honey, I think I got some-"

"Sherlock!" Sarah called out, making Mrs. Hudson shut. "Is not just that none of us feels comfortable doing it-"

John cut in, "Amusing as it is the thought of you trying to find balance in red stilettos-"

"Or ballerina flats," Molly suggested.

"Ooh! Those would look good!" said Mrs. Hudson.

Sarah spoke a little louder, "Even so, to make you a woman would be nearly impossible."

"I know," Sherlock said, giving her a mischievous look. "Don't you love a challenge?"

"Not when it involves you in pantyhose, I don't," Sally said, making John giggle some more.

"Think of it this way, it's a bigger challenge to do it all by yourself," Sarah said.

"I did think of that," Sherlock replied. "However, time is of the essence and I fear doing it alone will only end in more dead bodies before the weekend. While that would surely help the case, I know you," he pointed at Sally, and then at John, "and you are not very fond of it, so this is the fastest way. But to get ready by tomorrow night, I need the five of you, or else we'll have to wait another week and your suspect will walk freely for seven days more. Anybody wanting to take that chance?"

Mrs. Hudson said, "Well, I'm in here for whatever you need me. This sounds exciting."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson."

Molly gnawed on her lips, but decided, with a depressing sigh, "Yeah, fine, not like you'd be the first man who ever asked to wear my pantyhose."

"Sarah?" Sherlock asked quickly, before Sally could ask further questions on Molly's little revelation.

Sarah looked at John. John shrugged, "If you're in, I'm in."

"Then you can count us both on your Team Drag. For the sake of public safety."

"Excellent," and turned to Sally and stared at her for a moment.

She finally sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm in if you don't look too happy about it."

Sherlock gave a little jump and held his fists up in victory, but refrained a gleeful squeal. When he felt it was safe to open his mouth again without getting Sally to walk out, he said, "Thank you!"

"Go Team Drag!" Mrs. Hudson cheered.

"Quick question," John raised his hand, "First, is that name written on stone? And second, why do you need five people?"

"I need Sally to do my hair, Molly to fix my make-up, Mrs. Hudson to teach me how to behave more girly and Sarah to pick my clothes."

"And what am I here for?"

"You're the muscle of this operation."

"Meaning?"

"You'll help me close the corset, to make me more 'hourglassy'. It has to be tight."

John smirked, "And by the way, have you decided where you going to keep your balls during the whole ordeal?"

**FIM**


End file.
